


Firefighter

by SneetchesToo



Series: Owen Strand Week 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, but i tried, not quite an Owen begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 6: Owen Begins - pre-season 1 OwenOwen hadn't always wanted to be a firefighter, but he was really glad it had worked out that way.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: Owen Strand Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Firefighter

**Author's Note:**

> *I love me some Owelle + Emily  
> **Also, I couldn't get a "past" or "begins" fic to really work the way I liked it, so this is it.

“Did you always wanna be a firefighter?” Owen had been lost in his thoughts at the dinner table when the question startled him.

“Huh?” He turned to the little girl to his left, offering her a smile when she tilted her head and looked at him. “Sorry, honey. What was your question?”

“Did you always wanna be a firefighter?” He thought it was kind of a strange question to ask.

Especially when he was pretty sure they had been talking about Emily’s day at school and nothing remotely related to him or firefighting.

“No actually, I didn’t.” It was the truth.

And while he wasn’t certain why they were talking about this, he would indulge her for now.

“Really?” Michelle seemed just as shocked and he turned to look at her.

“What did you wanna be?” Emily asked excitedly, dropping her fork onto the table as she waited eagerly for him to answer. “Did you wanna be a pirate? Or an astronaut? I could see you wanting to be an astronaut. That would be a cool job to have.”

“No sweetie, I never wanted to be an astronaut.” The thought of going into space terrified him. “And as far as I can remember, I never wanted to be a pirate either.”

Maybe when he was three and his view of the world was different.

“So what then?” She wasn’t going to let up on this was she?

“Well… when I was about your age I thought I was gonna play baseball.” His father had called him crazy but his mother had indulged his fantasies.

“Like? For the rest of your life?” He forgot sometimes how little Emily knew about the world around her.

“I wanted to play for the Yankees.” He still remembered the first time he went to see a game in person.

His dad and uncle had taken him and his brother and cousins.

It had been the most magical day of his life.

“Why would you wanna do that?” He raised an eyebrow in the girl’s direction and she chuckled. “The Astros are the best team out there.”

“You…” He pointed at her with a sigh. “Have been spending entirely too much time with your Uncle Judd.”

Michelle chuckled from across the table and he knew she was just as bad.

“I can’t believe you thought you were going to play baseball for the rest of your life.” He shot his fiancé a look as he leaned back in his chair.

“I was pretty damn good I’ll have you know.” And he had been.

He had won several state champions.

He had even been the captain of his team several years in a row.

“As good as Uncle Judd?” He rolled his eyes with another sigh. “Because Uncle Judd’s won a bunch of championships. And he has these really cool trophies.”

He knew all about Judd’s trophies.

He had seen them with his own eyes.

“I bet you I was better.” He watched as Emily shook her head back and forth with a chuckle.

“Why didn’t you play for the Yankees?” Because he had grown up and realized it was a pipe dream and that his dad had been right.

But he wasn’t going to tell her that.

He wanted to believe that she could be anything and do anything.

“I hurt my wrist my junior year of high school.” That hadn’t been the only reason he had stopped playing, but it had been the spark that had started the fire so to speak. “And then I realized it wasn’t the place for me anymore.”

“So what did you wanna be then?” He racked his brain as he tried to remember that far back.

“I think I wanted to join the military.” He remembered that being a plan at one point. “It’s what my dad after high school, same with my uncle and my brother.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you became a firefighter.” She was persistent wasn’t she.

“Well, after high school I went to college.” An experience he barely remembered. “I actually wanted to be a lawyer.”

“You?” Michelle let out a laugh and when he turned to look at her she was chuckling. “A lawyer? Owen Strand? That I’d like to see.”

“Yeah. Well. I sucked at it.” He could charm his way out of any situation, but that wasn’t what being a good lawyer was about. “I met my first wife there, TK’s mother.”

“Ahhh.” Emily said quietly. “You did for a girl.”

He didn’t know why she was whispering but he thought it was adorable.

“I did it for a girl.” He nodded in understanding as he whispered back and Michelle’s chuckle caused them both to look at her from across the table. “What?”

He shrugged his shoulders when she laughed again and then Emily joined in.

He didn’t know what was so funny.

“Anyway…” He would just talk over them if he had too, he was used to it by now. “I became a lifeguard one summer, for the girls of course, and I saved a little girl’s life. That was when I knew that helping people was right for me.”

“Just like that?” Emily asked softly.

“Just like that.” It had been a pretty immediate reaction too.

It hadn’t taken him that long to realize that he was clearly in the wrong line of business.

“What did TK’s mommy say about that?” Ha, that was a loaded question if there ever was one.

“She uh, she was understanding.” Hardly, but he wasn’t going to burden the kid with that. “I joined the academy right after that and never looked back.”

The girl seemed satisfied with his answer because she nodded her head and then returned to her food.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they finished up their meals.

But then Emily’s voice broke through the quiet once again and he felt his heart melt.

“Well I’m glad you decided to be a firefighter.” She whispered as she pushed herself onto her knees so that she could reach out and hug him. “Otherwise, I never would have met you.”

He didn’t know what to say to that so he just hugged her back tightly.

He was pretty glad he had become a firefighter too.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments are great :)


End file.
